


For Blue Skies

by Spectrestories



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Kinda fluff in parts?, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for dr2, Vague Memory, gradual memory regain, lotsa song lyrics used, no one is a remnant of despair anymore, post-dr2, slight spoilers for dr1, whole thing is based off a song tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: Waking up trapped inside a machine really isn’t how Kazuichi had planned his day going today.After waking from the simulation dazed and confused Kazuichi begins remembering things he had long forgotten about and tries to ward off the despair that he has to face when coming to terms with that fact that those who died in game may never wake up again.





	For Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow can’t remember the last time I wrote anything! But yeah I did this and I’m pretty sure I’ll actually finish it!! Anyway I got inspiration for writing this from the song “for blue skies by strays don’t sleep” as well as “mistakes like this by Prelow” and finally “I lived by One Republic!” Hope yall enjoyyy!

The first thing he’s aware of is pain. His whole body burns as if it was doused in gasoline and set alight. Of course that isn’t plausible since he’s also _freezing_. He can hear hushed voices echo around the room he’s in if he concentrates, although none of their words make any sense to him. Some of the voices seem vaguely familiar, as if he’s heard them before, from where he can’t put his finger on. Others, are complete strangers.

  
It’s a struggle to open his eyes, they burn with the effort and he ends up squinting heavily. He lays dazed for a moment blearily blinking before jolting with the unsettling realisation that he's trapped. Moving to push at the sides of whatever container he’s been sealed in, he discovers with mounting panic his limbs are too weak, the muscles ache right down to the bone. They tremble from the effort of even such a basic movement. It’s almost as if they haven’t been used in ages.

  
One of the workers move towards him and he tenses, suddenly more alert now than he had been moments before, like his body had been hardwired for cautiousness. They seem to have finally noticed the commotion he’s making with all his shifting around he notes with a breath of relief, either that, or these prisons are fitted with motion detectors. either, or, he supposes as long as they get him out. Thankfully the next thing he knows he’s being shifted upwards so he’s finally sitting upright in what looks to be a… pod? Now, that he’s actually having the chance to examine his containment, it’s definitely a type of storing pod. Glancing round he notes the various cables and wires coming off his pod and even his body that all lead back to a main computer system. The whole room was surrounded by pods similar to his own some open; but most shut tight. The shut ones still fully connected to the main motherboard, like his own still currently is.

  
As he’s occupied with examining his surroundings someone reaches out to grab ahold of his arm. Not being able to to help himself but Kazuichi flinches away violently, turning a trembling glare to the strangers surrounding him. Around six people surround him, and despite their welcoming expressions he can see each has their guard up, like they expect him to attack. Kazuichi licks his suddenly dry lips. Does that mean he shakes the dangerous one in this scenerio? Even though he was the one outnumbered? Deciding ignorance was the safest route he swallows and turns his attention to the room again. Where even _was_ he? Who were these people? Why was he here?

  
He moves his gaze from one person to another trying to pry answers from their expressions,except he never was very good at it. The fact each of them was stock still, didn’t help matters much either Kazuichi notes with a scowl. He sets panicked eyes on the member in the middle, who leans forward slightly as he begins to speak.

  
“Kazuichi Souda, calm down! We will not do you any harm! We are part of the organisation future Foundation. Do you remember what happened in the simulation?” A man with messy brown hair with a stubborn curl on top his head, tells him steadily.

  
_Calm down?_ He scoffs. Yeah sure. Whilst stuck in an unknown environment with no clue as to how he got here? Honestly, calming down is the least of his worries! This guy almost reminds him a bit of Hajime in terms of looks. _Wait. Who’s Hajime?_ He crinkles his forehead in concentration as a sense of dejavu washes over him.

  
Future Foundation? Simulation? Hajime? They all … sound so familiar, Souda furrows his brows further in confusion, his thoughts are much too disoriented for him to be able to make sense of any of this! Does he somehow know these people?

  
The small brown haired man trades a look with his blonde companion and takes a step forward, taking his silence as an opportunity.

  
“Souda, I’m Makoto Naegi-“ he starts, going into further detail about future foundations purpose and where he was. Except...

  
The familiarity of that introduction hit him like a sledgehammer to the face.

  
_“I’m Makoto Naegi… Makoto Naegi of the Future Foundation!”_

  
“M-Makoto?” He interrupts “You… You were at the island right? With us?” He croaks harshly

  
“Simulation,” he corrects “But yes, that was u-“

  
Souda was already gone, a tidbit of his own sentence stealing his attention, his brain mulling over it.

  
_Wait, us?_

  
An image of a group of people flashes through Kazuichi’s mind, a very familiar group of people. His classmates.

  
Makoto opens his mouth to continue speaking, however Kazuichi’s expression stops him from saying further.

  
Of course his _classmates_. He remembered now. Dear mother of god did he remember. All of it. The game, the killings, the executions, the despair of it all. Junko.

  
Oh

.  
J U N K O

  
E N O S H I M A

 

  
Kazuichi’s mouth dries faster than you can say ‘I’. That name. It entices nothing but despair in him. he swallows anxiously ignorant to the cautious glares the people around him are shooting, but the dread was already rising up in his stomach, as he got a vague memory of… _something_. Something was rising to the forefront of his mind if he just concentrates a little harder-!

  
_Bodies. Hundreds of bodies falling. Each colliding with the ground with a bile-inducing *crunch* and squelching. Bones crackling like fire, blood vessels popping like grapes, in a sweet stream of vibrant pink that scars into his eyes as he watches the reserve course students drop like flies._

  
“ _Lady Junko trusted me with such an entertaining job! And soooo filled with despair I can almost taste it!” Kazuichi cackles leaning precariously out one of the many windows._

  
_Leering gleefully behind him he snaps  
“You better make sure the exact moment they splat on the ground has a good shot on the camera! I just know Lady Junko will appreciate that!” He grins widely- too wide nearly, unnaturally wide. Long dirty nails dig into bony arms leaving long red scrapes behind. His crazed eyes shoot back and forth between the jumping students and the ones colliding with the ground. His laugh starts slowly sinister giggles bubbling up, until it gradually becomes louder and louder until finally mutating itself into full blown deranged laughter as he scrapes at his face, eyes filled with such delicious despair. _

  
Present Kazuichi falls forward horrified, disbelief coating his features, tearing and clutching onto his pink hair tightly pulling the dyed locks so much the pain brings tears to his eyes.

  
“Aaahhghhfhhhhgfh! there’s no way that’s real! TH-THERE'S JUST NO WAY! AGHHGGGAAAHHHHHGAAAAGGGH!!” He roars out eyes flowing tears freely, traumatic choked, mangled sobs dragging themselves from his mouth.

  
He rips the wires off his body in his haste to get up, thrashing his aching limbs around terrified, as he attempts to stand; only to have his legs collapse beneath him. He feels his chest burn with every dry heave as he lays sprawled on the floor, desperately trying to crawl forward with his weak, burning muscles. Trying to flush everything out, destroy it all. He needed it out. O U T.

  
He could feel the slick sticky substance of blood staining his hands, dripping between his fingers; the festering rawness invading his senses choking the breath from his lungs like a thousand hands slowly closing over his throat.

  
He hacks and coughs and splutters non-stop. The images burned into his retinas his own deranged laughter ringing in his ears like some runic chant. He feels the blood splattering onto his face, he remembers what it feels like to run a blade over someone’s throat, how smooth and clean the gash is with a new knife and how jagged and messy with an old one, how the victim gargles on their blood, the rest of the substance splurging out of the deep wound like a miniature fountain. He remembers how a person's face scrunches up in hopelessness and fear right before death and how he enjoyed that part the best. He really does empty his stomach at that memory- the little that’s in it anyway. His hands claw at his head frantically, nails ripping into flesh and tangling in greasy hair, attempting to remove the truth so he can return to peaceful obliviousness. Make it go away. Make it go away. M a k e I t-!

  
A new memory surfaces.

_A man with dual-coloured hair stealing glances of him and blushing pink when caught, bringing a scarf up round his face. How cute, he remembers thinking. He recalls the overwhelming fondness he felt for him. Of gentle kisses, nervous hand holding and seeking into dorm rooms on late nights, up talking for hours on end. Of love._

  
“W-what? What is this?!” Kazuichi demands

  
“Souda, calm down we will do our best to

  
“Help me up then, please,” He asks heart thumping, maybe if he saw, maybe then, all his memories would return. Maybe they could drown out the- he shudders, the rest of them.

  
Makoto nods somewhat hesitant and approaches him, grasping his arms he heaves him to his feet allowing him to use him as a support.

 

Kazuichi cranes his head around frantically searching for him.  
Saionji, Mahiru, Nidai, Imposter, Ibuki, Gundha-

  
Kazuichi feels his fingers twitch in anticipation, on the far side of the room he could just about see his idiots scarf through the pod window. _His_?

  
He shakes the thought off. Moving to lean on the pod beside him for support, he begins moving to that side of the room ignoring Makoto’s protests. It doesn’t take him long maybe a minute or two, but he reaches the pod right beside Gundham’s which happens to be Pekoyamas. He moves to the next pod and looks at Gundham’s face. The next memory hits him like a punch to the stomach.

   
“ _Then finish it! Cast your impure votes for Gundham Tanaka! My beloved, deadly foes let the voting time begin!”_

  
_Anger bubbles up inside him, furious and biting and, without hesitance nor remorse, he was one of the first to send the ultimate breeder to his deathbed._

  
“Could I have saved you? Or would that have just betrayed you?” he whispers voice trembling with emotion, Gundham sacrificed himself for their sake, if Kazuichi had stopped him, he surely would have just tried again. He always was stubborn like that. Another memory hits him, this one somehow even more painful than the last.

   
_It was night. They were under the same stars, in the back of an old red pickup Souda repaired. Gundham was asleep at his side, the normally dignified ‘Dark Overlord of Ice’ had his hair down and it framed his features in soft curls, he still had his scarf on but he had taken off his usual coat and was in just a short sleeve tshirt. Kazuichi could feel his heart brimming with affection for the teen beside him. threading a hand through silky locks causing Gundham to shift closer to him with a discontented sound, burying his face in Kazuichi’s neck. He rolls his eyes good naturedly, it seems his majesty woke up. Smiling gently at his form, Kazuichi presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head before settling down as well._

  
Kazuichi feels it reverberate deep in his very soul as his heart cracks. His face frozen in pure shock and distress, without neigh a sound his eyes roll into the back of his head and he slumps down onto the ground in a heap, unconscious.

  
Kazuichi dreams. Or, maybe they aren’t dream, but _memories_.  
Most are just nonsensical flashes of faces or destruction or something equally disturbing. But some; have this sense of warmth, to them that when he experiences them it’s like being wrapped in a blanket of pure joy and contentment. The dreams, memories, _whatever_ \- all have one thing, or well, for that matter _person_ in common. His own self proclaimed arch nemesis: Gundham Tanaka.

  
The difference between now and before however, is that Kazuichi is beginning to remember as he dreams. And, the more he remembers, the more his actions eat into him. He’s almost afraid they’ll be nothing left by the time he wakes up.

  
The person in his dreams isn’t his arch nemesis though. The Gundham Tanaka he associates his hate with, is nothing like the figure in his ‘dreams’. Or maybe he is, and Kazuichi just refused to ever see him in a good light before- either way the person he sees is foreign yet familiar, in a good way. In a very good way.

  
The current memory is one of the better ones and also one of the longer ones which are always very informative, exactly what a somewhat amnesiac needs. This one was more embarrassing than informative though.

  
It’s _nearing dusk as Gundham leads a troubled Kazuichi to a secluded spot near the edge of a forest in a park close by to Hopes Peak._

  
_Pointing to a bench “sit,” he commands._

_Unlike most interactions between the pair Kazuichi does so without complaint. He feels Gundham’s concerned gaze on him- or well, as much of a concerned expression Gundham can manage that is- as he really studies Kazuichi’s form. He’s very much aware of how shit he looks. Pink hair mussed up even more prominent without his usual beanie, eyes bloodshot red and puffy from excessive crying- while crying isn’t unusual in his case, even he doesn’t look this bad afterwards and clear lack of sleep from his generous eye bags. Oh, and of course there’s the purple/blue bruise forming on his jaw_

_  
Gundham doesn’t comment though, surprising him- he’s well aware there’s a lot to comment on. But no sardonic comment or patronising look are sent his way. Instead the breeder chooses to quietly sit beside him and after a moment whilst still facing forward asks into the darkness surrounding them_

_  
“Would you care to talk about it, mortal?”_

_  
Kazuichi did_ not _want to ‘talk about it’ whatsoever! But even he knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all Gundham didn’t have to stand up for him, when Saionji started talking shit about him. Again._

  
So, biting back his sarcastic response he sighs. Leaning his head back till it rests on the back of the bench a clear view of the night sky above him, the stars faint due to the city lights, but still there.  
“It’s been happening for a while now, y’know,” he says abruptly

_  
Gundham is silent but he feels his gaze on him, it’s reassuring almost. So he continues._

_  
He tells him of Saionji’s constant bullying of himself and another girl. How his classmates seem to think it’s a game of some sort to humiliate him, since he cries so easily. How they’ve taken to writing messages and shoving them into his locker. Saying things like a coward like him doesn’t deserve to be an ultimate and making comments about his family since they all know he stays at his friends house for the holidays. He explains today’s events as well how Saionji tried targeting his best friend Hajime who’s a reserve course student at this school and he took her attention off him and made himself the target by insulting her. He goes on to say he thinks she didn’t realise just how serious things had escalated since when one of his classmates socked him in the jaw she immediately turned on him._

_  
Gundham surprises him again. His gaze has no hint of pity when Kazuichi turns to meet his eyes. He can’t put his finger in what it is so he leans closer for a better look of his eyes. Narrowing his own he thinks he sees… is that affection? For him? His eyes widen drastically, but he doesn’t increase the distance between there faces. Gundham seems to take this as a sign, since the next thing he knows there’s a pair of lips pressing against his own and he has no idea where to put his hands!_

_  
He takes too long to respond the shock and his hand dilemma having frozen him in place. He feels Gundham grow uneasy against him and attempt to pull away, so he shakes himself from his reverie quickly, chasing after the breeders mouth hungrily when he detaches himself. He never expected his lips to be so soft, for someone who acted so harshly, and believed he was a dark ruler of snow or something equally as outrageous. He felt his body melt when Gundham swiped his tongue over his lips, tracing over his own muscle slightly, causing a shiver of delight to run down his spine, before pulling away from him reluctantly._

_  
“Y-you tease,” he pants out_

_  
Gundham smirks “Dark overlords have no interest in the human act called ‘tease’, though I must admit,” he cups his chin tracing over his lips with a thumb, going far enough to dip the digit into his mouth. “Your facial expressions truly are a sight that even someone as cursed as me finds delightful,” he hums lowly taking his hand from Kazuichi’s face to his own, swiping a pink tongue over the digit, tasting Kazuichi, making said teen watch him like a hawk eyes following his every movement with a gulp “Not to mention you taste so sinful a Dark Overlord such as myself can’t resist partaking in such a meagre task like kissing,”_

_  
You’re the one who started it he wants to snap except he mouth won’t move he can only trace Gundham’s face, which he can barely see due to the darkness anyway. But by the way Gundham is phrasing things maybe he just wants to use Kazuichi for the more physical side of relationships, he considers crestfallen not able to stop the hurt expression crossing his face._

_  
Gundham seems to pick up on it as he leans closer to him with a slight huff and grabs his shoulders gently._

_  
Trying not to avert his eyes as he clears his throat “Souda,” he starts softly the pinkettes gaze shoots up to him in disbelief. He said my name. A warm fuzzy feeling fills his chest._

_  
“I’m not very good with the speech of mortals- however for your sake I shall try to use the tongue of humans, not demons so you can understand my every word,” Kazuichi stares at him wide eyed._

_  
Gundham begins speaking again this tune with a look of deep concentration as he picks his every word out carefully “ I do not wish, to just have a physical,” his cheeks redden here “ erm, relationship with you Souda, I-“ he does look away here and Souda watches with fascination as the tips of his ears burn bright red._

_  
Gundham takes a deep breath and turns back to him still burning, he takes Kazuichi’s hand in his own and runs his thumb over his knuckles in a soothing gesture. He’s unsure if it’s for his sake or Gundham’s though. Seeing him so flustered Kazuichi starts for him_

_  
“I want to hear about all your dreams that you keep beneath, I-I want the words that you’ll whisper when I’m asleep, I want you to accept all the things I plan to give and I hope you don’t care that I’m so emotional,” he laughs slightly, shark like teeth exposing themselves._

_  
Gundham smiles at him slightly_ _awkwardly, but Kazuichi scratches that down to him being unsure of himself so he squeezes his hand in support and waits for him to speak._

_  
“I hope that someday you’ll see what I see in you, I hope if everybody else runs you’ll choose to stay, I hope that if It's possible for me to fall in love that it hurts, I wish that if the moment comes I’ll be able to say, I did it all,” Gundham visibly struggles with the sentence and that for Kazuichi is what makes it that the more special. Something he’ll treasure in his heart and think of on a bad day. Something he’ll never forget._

_  
He kisses him. Again and again and again. Till his lips are kiss-swollen and they’re panting for breath. The memory ends with the two leaning forward with their foreheads touching and fingers intertwined._

  
Kazuichi feels like he’s drowning. He may have remembered that. Something incredibly special but the words “deleted avatars” and “won’t wake up” also ring through his head and he’s hoping hope against hope that the feeling in his gut is wrong. That his brain is wrong. However, the dread he feels says enough.

  
It says too much.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I’ve ever posted like damn! I got this idea whilst incredibly stressed and ended up writing this at 4am but all the same write is a very soothing process for me so I really do hope you enjoy as it I enjoyed writing it! As usual all Kudos, Comments and bookmarks are appreciated and I shall actually update and finish this! Till then, thank you for reading!


End file.
